A Broken Mirror
by Speechless Thinking
Summary: What would happen if Beast Boy broke Raven's mirror into Nevermore? I don't own the Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

It all started out as a normal day for the Teen Titans, they woke up, Beast Boy and Cyborg argued over tofu for breakfast or eggs, the alarm went off and they had to fight Adonis who made flirtatious comments at Raven… who effectively kicked his butt…

Everything was going as normal, and was okay. When they each got back to the tower, it was around noon. Raven immediately went off somewhere, presumably to her room, while Cyborg and Robin played games and Starfire stood over in the kitchen area attempting to cook something. Beast Boy looked over all of this, slightly bored that he had nothing to do.

"Hey, where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked, since he figured bugging her would be something at least, and any time spent with her was a good thing in his book. Beast Boy discovered his growing crush for her after she spontaneously hugged him when he apologized to her for the things he said and for going into Nevermore.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't bother her Beast Boy." Robin commanded, not looking over at Beast Boy, the game proving too much of a distraction

"Why not?"

This time Robin looked over at him, "Is it ever a good idea to bother her? Besides, it seems like she has a lot on her mind lately."

Beast Boy thought over his words before turning away to go in search of Raven. It wasn't that he didn't listen to what Robin said, it's just that he understood his words and Beast Boy would like to think that he isn't bothering Raven.

Beast Boy walked until he stood just outside of Raven's room, then he knocked on her door. "Raven? It's me, Beast Boy. Look, I know you probably don't want to see me right now, but would it be okay if I just talked?" Beast Boy opened his mouth to continue when Raven's door fell inward, still not fixed properly from Cyborg's insistant pounding the other day.

Beast Boy poked a head in, hesitantly, "Raven?" He heard noises in her room, like people speaking, so he walked inside. The voices came from a corner, and following it, he found Raven's mirror, the one that lead to Nevermore. The voices were all fuzzy, but now that he knew where they were coming from, he could hear clearly that they were all girls, all Raven.

He got the sudden temptation to pick up the mirror and put it next to his ear, to listen in on what was being said, or to join in on the conversation by looking at the mirror and going to Nevermore. Just as he was reaching for it, he pulled back his hand.

He shouldn't be here, not in Raven's room, not picking up her mirror, and not trying to get back into Raven's mind. What was he doing, anyway?

He was about to walk out of the room when he clearly heard his name being said from the mirror. He stopped and stood still, trying to listen carefully to it.

"It-….he jus…you. Tell him, he won't….Beast Boy…"

"But what….it might sc-…if…..past…"

"He called you creepy….knew…understan-…"

Beast Boy lost the conversation entirely after those few seconds. There were so many emotions talking to her, how could she understand them all? Well, they are her emotions… In any case, he was still interested, and he still had nothing to do, and he still couldn't find Raven…

Would she really mind if he went back into Nevermore? Sure it was Raven's mind, but it was so much more than he had ever seen. At one point it seemed like everything was all happy and sunshine filled and warm, when he and Cyborg went through that one doorway. But then crossing through it into the place the started out at, it was just cold, and dark, and deserted… All that were in there were her emotions, and that big red guy.

Beast Boy stood there for a while, trying to think of what he should do.

What did Raven mean when she said she had issues with her father? Beast Boy was too curious, he couldn't help himself. Beast Boy picked up the mirror, fully intending to go back into Raven's mind, when suddenly the alarm blared again. Beast Boy couldn't help jumping and yelping slightly at the sudden noise. What happened next set off a chain of effects.

Beast Boy dropped Raven's mirror.

As if in slow motion, he watched it fall, helpless to grab it just in time, until it hit the floor with a loud 'crack' and Raven's mirror was nevermore. Kind of ironic, those words…

Beast Boy didn't realize what had just happened at first. All he could do was look at the broken shards of the mirror on the ground, at Raven's Nevermore. Did this mean he broke Raven's mind? No, she said the mirror just helped her out with meditating. One thing Beast Boy was certain about, though.

Raven was going to kill him.

With that thought, Beast Boy bit his lip and left Raven's room, running to find out what criminal needed a strong dose of justice, running because he didn't want to be there when Raven discovered what he had done to her mirror.

* * *

**Same time that day…**

* * *

Raven was spending her time meditating on the roof, trying as hard as possible to not be disgusted by that criminal Adonis. If she weren't focusing so hard on ignoring that disgust, she might've taken his advances as a compliment, no, Raven would never do that. Still meditating, Raven opened her mind to Nevermore…

"Raven! Raven, Raven, Raaveennn!" Happy was squealing and jumping up and down, then ran over and brought Raven into a hug. "Raven!"

Pushing her away, Raven looked at Happy with something like disgust, "Is that all you can say?"

Happy giggled, "Probably."

It was annoying how Happy somehow found all of Raven's sarcastic remarks to be funny. Frowning slightly, Raven began to walk away.

"Raven! Who are you looking for? Where are you going? Do you want to talk? Do you need some advice?" Happy was walking fast, trying to keep pace with Raven, which you'd think would be easy to do.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Happy frowned too, before smiling, Raven's decision was final, she knew. "You need to loosen up, Raven. C'mon, you know you want to tell me what you're doing here in Nevermore. Besides, you're too stubborn for your own good. Why won't you let me help you out?"

Raven stopped and looked at her emotion, "Happy, you are too happy, too perky, and too enthusiastic for me to talk to you about this."

Happy giggled again, and Raven felt sickened by this girlishness, "There's no such thing as too much happiness!"

Happy and Raven were walking again, and Happy continued, "So, where are we going? Who are we going to see?"

Not looking at her, Raven asked nonchalantly, "Why don't you leave me alone, Happy? Go back to your realm."

Happy shook her head, a concerned smile upon her face, "Never, Raven. Not until you tell me what you need to talk about, and don't tell me that there's nothing, Raven. I am a part of you, you know."

Raven looked at her over-enthusiastic companion, "You really want to know? Why?"

"Because I'm you, Raven. Because I'm kinda lonely just sitting in my realm all alone being happy by myself. Because you need to have you're thoughts sorted out. And Raven, you're facing all these problems too, I know. You can't feel things, or not much of them, I know, but at least we used to get some use. But now it's like something's bothering you too much for you to feel anything. So what's on your mind?"

By now Happy had say down on one of the large boulders in this section of Raven's mind, the part that was the darkest, most dangerous feeling. Raven joined her on the rock, and sighed.

"Our birthday's coming soon, the one that matters, I mean, the one that Trigon's coming back. Can't you feel it?" Raven was quiet, feeling sort of scared.

Happy was still smiling, in a reassuring kind of way, "Of course I can, Raven, we all can. We're all just as worried as you."

"I don't know what to do, Happy, this past year with the Titan's has made me… it's made me feel, Happy, which is more than I was ever allowed to do in Azerath. I've been trained all my life on how not to feel, on how to control everything about myself. I'm not supposed to feel… I'm supposed to retain control, but it's been slipping more and more with each passing day, and I'm not sure if that's due to my time with the Titan's or because of… of what's coming."

Happy looked over at Raven, still gently smiling, "Raven, on second thought, maybe I'm not the one you should be talking to about this."

Raven looked sharply up at Happy, "What do you mean?"

Both of them jumped, slightly, when they heard a loud crash somewhere. They both shook their heads, thinking it was Rage attempting to let out her anger. Briefly, they both heard Rage shout out from somewhere, "I didn't do it!"

Whatever the case, Raven and Happy got back on topic, "I mean, maybe you should talk to Beast Boy."

Now Raven was confused, "Why Beast Boy?"

"It's obvious, I think, why. You should talk to him about this because he does more than just care about you. Tell him, he won't judge you, Raven. This is Beast Boy we're talking about." Happy seemed to know something she didn't.

"But what I want to talk about is sensitive, and it might scare him or I might loose what I have here if I tell him about my past. And how do you know he won't judge me? He already thinks I'm creepy."

"He called you creepy, so what? If he knew, he'd understand Raven. I'm sure you're not the only one who thinks of the Titan's as a family. And as I said earlier, this is Beast Boy we're talking about. I think he might care about you more than you want to admit." Happy made an argument, but Raven still didn't see why she wanted Raven to talk to Beast Boy about all of this.

"But why-"

Suddenly, a bunch of Raven's other emotions appeared, and everyone started arguing all at once.

"Why should we say anything at all? We should apologize to him for the cold way we act." Timid spoke, her voice quiet and morose.

"Raven, quit being a sissy and suck it up. It's just a few words, besides, I think you owe them some kind of a heads up about what's going to happen." Bravery was standing there, in a heroic pose.

"Timid is right, we shouldn't tell him anything. We don't owe him anything. He called us creepy, and he's annoying." Rage was there with her arms crossed.

"I think we should let Raven decide, guys." Happy was smiling at all the emotions.

Suddenly all the emotions beside Happy shouted, "We are Raven!" and Raven and Happy winced, then everyone began arguing again. Meanwhile, Raven was standing away from the fierce argument. She watched them for a few seconds more before turning to leave, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Looking back she realized all of her emotions had stopped arguing and were looking at her solemnly, Happy standing right by her side. "We're all with you for your decision, Raven, whatever it turns out to be."

Raven nodded once, turning away, when Happy's voice stopped her again, "Please, though, Raven. You need to talk to someone about this, this is not just something you can deal with by yourself. Raven nodded again, before leaving back to her meditating state.

She levitated for a few moments more, before speaking her mantra one last time, "Azerath, Matrion, Zynthos…" With a deep breath, Raven floated to the floor, then, feeling the ground again, stood up, and looked out from the roof.

It was night, slightly a warm one, but the breeze blowing made up for it slightly. Raven breathed in slightly again, reveling in the calm and peaceful atmosphere on the Tower's rooftop. And then the alarm went off… Somewhere in her mind, it was like something broke, if just for a second, and Raven was stunned. She couldn't move, but then she shook herself, and ran to find the other Titan's.

It was time to fight another battle.

* * *

Yeah, so I'm probably going to go way off of how things might be, I've never read any of the comic books, and it's only been lately that I've taken to watching the Teen Titans in a long, long while. So please forgive me if you have a problem with that, although, I'm not sure how right or wrong I am in saying that I'm going to change a lot. I only have one partially clear picture of where I want to go with this, but not much of an idea of how to get there. I'll figure it out, have a little faith. Now, thanks for reading this, and if you've got something you want to say go ahead. No one's stopping you. Thanks for reading,

-Wordless Thoughts


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the mix up guys, I just lost someone important to me and I wasn't really noticing where I clicked when I uploaded it... I didn't notice my mistake until today when I was finally able to get on this computer again. Please forgive me. To make up for it, here's the real thing. Please enjoy.

* * *

It's funny how the smallest of instances, the tiniest of details, the barest moments, could change your whole perspective about someone. The things that had gone unseen, the things kept well shrouded and veiled in secrecy... it's funny how the simplest, smallest, most insignificant of things could change your view about everything. This was what Beast Boy was learning.

Raven shouldn't have been a big deal, she should have been just a friend or companion to him, or family to him like the other Titans were. Raven should not have become this important to him. Which was funny, because that's exactly what she was to him, important.

Beast Boy didn't know how or why, he thought he had only had a small crush on the girl, but watching Raven now, he realized she meant a lot more to him than just a crush. And this wasn't a good thing. Not the liking her more than he should part, no, Beast Boy could find a way around it or find a way to solve it, whatever. The bad thing was that he was watching her, in the middle of fighting Cinderblock.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a large fist at his face, he realized he had been standing still too long. As he dodged more fists, he changed into a rabbit and began to hop toward it, trying to get close. He was stopped when black energy surrounded him, and moved him quickly out of the way as another large fist slammed into the ground where he had been standing just moments before.

Changing back into a human, he sent a grateful smile towards Raven, but she was already off fighting Cinderblock, and Beast Boy couldn't help it when he just stood there, watching her again. Normally, Raven hid in the shadows, waiting until she was needed, or just using her powers from afar. But as Beast Boy watched her whirl and twist around the large fists swinging around her, trying to hit her, Beast Boy couldn't help but be mesmerized. The way she effortlessly seemed to dance around Cinderblock's flying limbs, not looking the least bit tired, Beast Boy found it hard to believe. How could she make fighting Cinderblock look so simple?

Starfire was flying around, shooting starbolts at the huge creature, while Cyborg shooting at it with his cannon arm, and Robin throwing bird-a-rangs at it. Beast Boy was just standing there watching all this go on, and saw that none of them seemed to do much damage except Raven. Raven hadn't even laid a finger on the creature, and hadn't used her black energy thingy all night aside from when she moved Beast Boy out of the way. Whatever tactic Raven was using on Cinderblock was working though, for Cinderblock appeared to be tiring himself out, which was another thing Beast Boy didn't believe. He didn't think Cinderblock actually breathed.

Suddenly, Raven looked his way, and she actually had emotion on her face, panic, granted, but Beast Boy still couldn't believe that she showed him emotion. He should start making a list of the things he didn't believe but had happened anyway. "Beast Boy, look out!" Raven's sharp commanding tones brought him back to the present, and once again Beast Boy found himself taking a large fist to the side of his head.

Beast Boy flew through the air, for a second weightless and thinking only of Raven, wondering if this is what she felt like as she meditated, before slamming into the cement ground hard. Beast Boy's breath was knocked out of him, and he was dazed, but slightly aware of the fact that only Raven was fighting Cinderblock now, although he wasn't sure why or where the others were.

Beast Boy could only watch as Cinderblock walked towards him, his fists poised in the air and ready to crush the green nuisance once and for all, when Beast Boy suddenly found himself falling through a black portal and teleporting. He resurfaced behind black boots and an indigo cape-Raven.

Except, Raven's cape didn't look so blue as it did a forest green...

"Alright, stone head, you want to take on someone that can actually fight you?"

Was that Raven's voice? And-hey, Beast Boy could fight just fine. He tried to get up and voice his protests, but was gently pushed back down, and whatever energy had been in Beast Boy just seconds before had left him. Raven was kneeling next to him. "Take it easy, big shot." Raven's voice was soft, and she whispered it right in Beast Boy's ears. He watched as she got up, and turned to face the lumbering creature again.

"Did you hear me, rocky, or do you have stones in your ears?" Raven was clearly baiting him, and Cinderblock clearly took her words to heart. He roared in anger, before picking up a minivan and throwing it at Raven. Raven stood still with a small smirk on her face and watched as it came closer and closer and then, just as it seemed it was about to hit, Raven moved impossibly fast. Doing some weird motion with both her hands together before her, she sliced the minivan in half, splitting it into two parts that crashed and blew up to either side of her. And other than her cloak looking a little torn, Raven looked no worse for wear.

"Is that all you got?" Raven stood there, her face positively overjoyed with the way the fight was going, there was a light, cocky smile on her face and laughter fell from her lips when Cinderblock paused to wonder why she hadn't gotten hurt. "Nothing else? Well, I guess it's my turn then."

The next thing Beast Boy knew Raven seemed to be punching and throwing debris at Cinderblock rapidly, who had only gotten his arms up in front of his face to protect himself just in time. Or, it looked at first like he was protecting himself. But as the torrent of ruins hit him again and again, timed with Raven's carefully placed punches, and Cinderblock fell to the ground, hard, signaling the fight was over.

Raven had just taken Cinderblock on pretty much single handily in a matter of minutes.

Beast Boy couldn't help but think about how amazing she was.

* * *

Raven felt like something was wrong. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but she didn't like it. She didn't think it was her emotions, she was in perfect control of those. And this new thing that she was feeling right now couldn't have been an emotion, anyway, because emotions don't feel like this. The world seemed so alive and interesting right now, in a way that before Raven had never allowed herself to see because of the temptation. If Raven had gotten the slightest taste of this world, before, then she knew she would have lost all control. And that wouldn't be a good thing.

"Friend Raven! You have felled the great foe Cinderblock!" Starfire was practically carrying Robin bridal style since one of his legs seemed to be broken.

"Yeah, Raven, nice job. I didn't know you had it in you." Robin's subdued tone couldn't deter Raven's attitude at the moment. Raven was practically glowing from the thrill of the fight.

"Great foe? C'mon guys, Cinderblock was easy to beat. And what do you mean you didn't think I had it in me, Robin?" Raven was practically glaring at the boy blunder now.

"Uh..."

Raven rolled her eyes and pulled her hood up before facing Beast Boy. Beast Boy had been struggling slightly to get up, and looked at her in the eyes, confirming his suspicions that something was different about her. "Uh, Rae? Are you okay?"

Raven snaked her arms through Beast Boy's, and pulled him to his feet, "Raven, not Rae. And yes, I'm fine. Why?"

Beast Boy glanced at her face to see it looking confused and shadowy, but cute. Wait, since when did Beast Boy think Raven was cute? As she stood there, holding him from falling over, he tried his best to answer, "Oh, uh... because, ya' know, you just don't... uh... normally act so... friendly?"

Raven's eyebrows furrowed in thought, she realized the others were waiting on her now too. Suddenly something inside Raven's mind seemed to click and Raven looked down to see her arm looped around Beast Boy's. What was she doing?

Raven unhooked her arm and began to levitate, deciding to fly back to the tower to get some time to think. But she was still curious-wait. Wasn't that an emotion? "How do you know that, Beast Boy? That I'm acting differently?"

Beast Boy stumbled a little bit without her support to hold him up, and didn't know how to answer again, so he just threw something out there. "Oh, it's just my superior intelligence."

Raven rolled her eyes at him again, and told him in a sarcastically monotonous voice, "Your intellect is rivaled only by garden tools, Beast Boy." Then Raven flew away from the scene of the battle with the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

So, once again I'd like to apologize for my mistake earlier, to those of you who read that chapter. As I said, I had other things on my mind when I was uploading that night. Please forgive me. I hope this new chapter made more sense and cleared some things up with you, well, more than that wrong story did. Thank you for reading, and please know that you have the right to review, so get to it! Your author-Wordless Thoughts


End file.
